The invention relates to a case for housing electrical elements of a voltage supply source, notably batteries or accumulator cells, i.e., voltaic cells, and comprising a hollow casing containing a means for supporting the electrical elements, a cover sealing the casing, and an electrical interconnection circuit with a cable passing through an orifice of the casing for supply of an external receiver.
In known cases of the kind mentioned, it is conventional, after the batteries have been fitted, to proceed with electrical connection of the batteries with the cable, before sealing the case by fitting the cover.
It is also state of the art to fit batteries in housings of a fixed casing, and to then seal the case following insertion by sliding of a closing cover in the grooves of the casing.
The object of the invention consists in improving the installation or replacement operations of batteries in an electrical power supply case.